Rebirthed
by KeppiexD
Summary: Post breaking dawn. Bella is reborn to a vampire and forever is ahead. All never expected a vampiric power so scandalous as Bella's. What does a vampire and the vampire world do with a vampire who can still reproduce? Reproduce their own. Born with the most envious powers known to the vampire world?
1. Chapter 1

Description: Post breaking dawn. Bella is reborn to a vampire and forever is ahead. All never expected a vampiric power so scandalous as Bella's. What does a vampire and the vampire world do with a vampire who can still reproduce? Reproduce their own. Born with the most envious powers known the vampire world?

Okay guys this idea might sound absolutely stupid to some people, but I've wanted to explore this. Because I'm a romantic and savior the moments and turn them precious.

I own no rights to the characters, plot or copyright of the Twilight franchise or of the Twilight saga itself.

P.S Renesmee does not grow rapidly in this fanfiction. I always hated that. She's is still a baby and grow as a human baby shall. She is one month old.

Chapter One

My daughter lay asleep in my lap, her eyes fluttering with the butterflies flickering in her dreams. Her hand draped over mine, the slightest touch and her special power of her half vampire genetics streamed through.

To witness my beautiful babies dreams is one no mother has ever beheld, and now that I'm experiencing it, I am sure that no human mother could contain the emotion.

I love her so much. So soft to touch, the smoothness of her cheeks, the fallen chestnut ringlet and the ivory shade of her skin all melted my reborn and frozen heart.

For all my human life I had seen mothers take home their first baby, and they all say whilst looking in their babies eyes, that it's all theirs. This little beautiful angel was all mine. No other woman could just interrupt my moment with her and go back and nurse her. She was my baby. My own little part of Edward.

I sat rocking in the rocking chair ( a gift from Rosalie and Emmett) by the window of Renesmee's room, it was sunset. The sunset kissing my shoulders, this moment was just too perfect. I never wanted to let her go or put her down. Just look at her for the rest of time.

Edward came walking into the room, startling me which slid my babies hand of mine in the shiver and I returned from the dimension of butterflies and dragonflies. My startle shook Renesmee, not enough to awaken her but she remodelled herself more comfortably, she yawned effortlessly in the process. The cutest thing I'd ever seen. I awhhed by automatic reaction.

Edward was by side watching her at the same, he chuckled at the yawn, when my eyes greeted his, his focus was strictly on the little life he created. He loved her more than words, gestures or unspoken understandings can describe.

He accepted a barren life, a life without a family of his own, and here she was. Only a 100 years later. And she was more than perfect. A complete miracle.

"Bella, she's asleep. I think it's best if we put her down in her crib to rest. I've missed my beautiful wife." Edward musically whispered in my ear mindful of the sleeping child in my arms.

I pouted at the thought of putting down my beautiful Renesmee and having weightless arms again. But Edward was right, since she born and my rebirth to a vampire, the time Edward and I have spent together has been rather minimal.

Despite the many nights we stayed up all night in our grand bed with my new fresh baby girl sleeping blissfully on our chest. Her dreams of trickling snowflakes of our chilling skin.

I gave in and rose gently which came quite elegantly with my new vampire grace. And walked over her magnificent crib, also a gift, and placed her in the centre.

Edward span me around swiftly to meet his lips that came crashing on my mine. I couldn't not help but giggle with our new exciting and intimacy now that both of us are vampires. Edward no longer holds back his urges, and grabs me violently.

Nothing holds him back now, not even the strongest of forces could tear me away from him when he desires me, which is always now. As he said once, "I may be a vampire, but I am still a man."

He wraps his arms around my waist, tugging me as close as possible to his own body. Picking up his pace with his kisses, more passionate, pushing his tongue past my lips.

I can still taste is latest hunt on his tongue, it excited me more. It made my throat burn with thirst, but not hungry thirst, a passion thirst.

I was hungry for my love, my whole life, my family, and my forever. I held on his shirt with my super vampire grip ensuring no escape from me and pulled him out of Renesmee's room and into the hall, our room the next door.

The sun greeted me through the bedroom window, how quickly time flies when you're having fun. It only just occurred to me that Renesmee slept the entire night, my goodness.

'RING –RING- RING….RING- RING- RING'

The phone interrupted my thought.

"I'll get it" I replied, Edward still cloth less in our marital bed.

The phone was in the kitchen, through the hall and to the left, walking through the hall, I looked into Renesmee's room, as shocked as I was one minute ago, there was she, still asleep, could you imagine her dreams as of this moment, this sent me into a crazy excitement. I'll feed her and hold her again after I finish on the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! How are you this morning?" Esme pondered on the other line. A smile quickly grew, Esme, my mother in many ways more than one. She is my family in the purest kind.

"We are all fine today thanks. Baby slept the whole night, can you believe it?!"

"That's excellent Bella! I was calling to see if Edward and yourself wanted to come round the house this morning, we all miss you and Renesmee."

"Haha! We were there yesterday! But of course, we were about to come around as soon as I fed her anyway. I miss her as soon as she is no longer in my arms so I understand."

"Oh I remember that feeling…When I had my little boy, I remember all of that. I'll tell you darlin' that feeling never goes away. Haha"

"DON'T EVEN BOTHER FEEDING HER, JUST BRING HER, I WANT TO FEED HER" I heard Rosalie call from a distance on the other end. I chuckled.

My whole new family all loved her with their entire life. Emmett more than others to be completely honest, since her birth, Emmett's true feelings for a child of his own, especially with his wife Rosalie shown more than ever.

For all of them, she was their daughter that they will never have. What a special little girl, so young but yet many love her.

"Haha, oh okay, I'll get her ready and we will be there in two minutes. EDWARD GET READY!"

"Oh excellent, okay, see you all soon, bye Bella love." Esme said goodbye on the other line.

"Goodbye Esme"

"Ahhh look at that face, ohh hello beautiful girl, hello my love" Rosalie cooed over Renesmee in the living room, sitting on the couch, her and Emmett both playing with Renesmee. I smiled, everything was so happy in my new life.

"Hey Esme, is Carlisle in his office? I haven't seen him yet"

"Oh he is in his office, with Edward"

"Okay thank you"

I quested up the stairs, admiring all the graduation caps. I stopped still when I saw a new addition. My own graduation cap from Forks High School last year. My cold heart warmed, and giggled.

Moving on, turning left down the hall, Carlisle's office the final door on the right, on the hall walls were numerous portraits from every Cullen wedding. Carlisle and Esme on Isle Esme, Rosalie and Emmett in Vegas, obviously for fun and Alice and Jasper in Paris, under the Eiffel Tower. The last photo that hung was a picture of Edward and I at the time of the giving of the rings.

My heart warmed even more, at this moment, if it could, it could even take a beat. This is family, what family feels like, and I'll have this forever.

I knocked before entering.

"Come in darlin'"

I paced in my new to vampire grace.

"I smell blood." Edward spat. And that's all I remember before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

My whole body was immobile, changing from spasms from my chest to pins and needles in my toes. My eyes were blocked out entirely with a black curtain. I could sense and hear.

"Get everyone out, it's been a while since any of us has fed. Have Esme take Renesmee to Charlie's" Carlisle said on my right. I sensed his hand holding my head up and his other holding my hand.

"But Carlisle, I can't leave her. Something is wrong!" Edward argued. Worry riddled in his voice, I felt his palm to cusp my face.

"BELLA! WE SMELT BLOOD!" I heard Alice scream.

"Edward GO! Do what I say!" Carlisle shouted urgency rising. I could feel warmth flushing through my veins and through my legs, in comparison to my cold skin, my inner legs were burning up by a gush by pouring gush.

"EVERYONE OUT! ROSE TAKE THE BABY TO CHARLIE! OUT! ALL OUT!" Edward roared. I could his feet storm out. Along with rest of the family, all now assumed to crowed the doorway with black eyes.

I could smell rust, like my blood used to smell when I was human, not blood I now crave.

"Bella, can you hear me" Carlisle whispered to me, gripping tighter on my hand.

How do I respond? I can longer move my hand, as they flood with warmth and weight, paralysed. No part of my body can be moved as a indicator.

CARLISLE! CARLISLE! I'M HERE!

"Oh my god, look at all this blood, Bella if you can hear me, I'm just going to inspect where all the blood is coming from."

I couldn't tell how long my eyes had been shadowed out along with my parallelized body, but all I could do was waiting. Every tink of Carlisle tools, the gust of wind on the winds and every gush of warmth flowing through my legs.

Forever is a long time when you can live through it all.

A knock came from the door of Carlisle's office.

"Edward you can come in" Carlisle's voice was surprising calm. In circumstance of these I would expect terror and confusion.

"What is wrong with her Carlisle?" Edward said sumly. His voice was on the very rather opposite end of happiness. His tone was no surprise to me unlike Carlisles.

"I know what it is, and why she can't move, but I can't understand why it's happening. I mean all human cycle are frozen and dead when we change to vampires.

"I don't understand what you're talking about Carlisle."

"I'm saying that Bella is having a menstrual cycle. Her body in the vampire form is being other powered by the blood that flowing through her veins. I do not know where the blood is coming from or where her body is creating it. But from the amount of blood already released, it won't last much longer. There are signs to say that this is occur each month like a regular human period. I do not if the ovaries and uterus still work in a manner of…well pregnancy."

"Whaattt…. I uh, umm, ahh, hmm. But she will be okay right?" Edward continued on.

Of course, like I said. She's bled as much as a normal human woman in her whole cycle in the time space of 1 hour. If that theory is right she should be awake and back to normal again in a few minutes to half hour. She will be fine Edward. I think this is her vampiric power, I really want to do further tests though"

So much was rushing through my mind. What could this mean? Will this happen forever? Is there really a way I still could have babies? That I wanted any more. And if so, what will they be? Monsters?

I could feel the rush of panic wash over me then suddenly sooth, I heard Jaspers footsteps emerge. Thank you Jasper.

I was now only alert, however alone with my thoughts. This was unheard of, and by rights should never occur. By my knowledge something of this level of bizarre has never happened in the vampire world. Does this mean I'm not really a real vampire? Did something go wrong in the change and I'm only half a vampire, like my daughter?

Will this human cycle also reduce me a human lifespan? I mean, which organ or thing is creating the blood? What will happen when it fails in time? Will I go on a vampire of die as a human normally would? Or will it never fail?

Will Renesmee inherit the same problem? Will that side of humanity over power the vampire side of turning that system off.

My eyes were getting lighter, and my eyelids twitching above my eyes. I tested on it to try open them, strangely they were heavy to lift, like waking up from a deep sleep, something I recall from being Bella Swan.

My vampire senses overwhelmed me like it was the first time, like the day I awoke from my change. Almost like during the whole time I was human and now that it's over, my vampire form is returning, as full blown, strong and sharp with the last remaining millilitres' of blood running through my veins.

"Bella!?" Edward yelp, grapping my arm, yanking me up, not that I need the help with my new strength. And violently pulled me into a passionate hug.

"I was so worried" he gasped. Anxiety riddled throughout his tone. Even his body was shaking from worry.

I tighten my grip on him, I was scared and being back in Edward's arms was where I wanted to be. I was so grateful it was all over.

"I'm okay, I feel great" I whispered in his ear. Despite the whisper I knew everyone with their vampire hearing when hear me regardless.

"Bella, I think it best if you still rest, I wanna do some tests. Edward still has that bed from your sleepover in his room. Edward would you mind, carrying her there" Carlisle spoke from the centre of the room.

Not even a second had passed since Carlisle has finished speaking that Edward had me cradled in his arms. I decided from to object, I desired to close to him, as close to him as possible, I was safe, a away from the dark that consumed my body, lips and eyes only minutes before.

I sat waiting in the bed…waiting. Edward beside me, he refused to leave my side, even to go collect our daughter back from Charlie. Esme dismissed Alice and Rosalie arguing over which one of them would go get her.

Wasn't too long before I had my beautiful and precious baby in my lap again. She lay asleep in my given arm.

Edward watched over his family.

Then the waiting was over. The footsteps from Carlisle's office arose. Edward's head dipped, in mixture of defeat, confusion, shock and utter horror. He read Carlisle's thoughts already.

I could only wait for the results.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry people who enjoyed how my fanfic was going. I just got so lazy and gave up. But tonight I read over it and fell in love with it all over again..

P.S sorry for the typos in advance. I have a problem with my brain with see's words there when they aren't. My brain doesn't see the missing words, its automatically fills in the mistakes without the conscious picking it up.

Couple of days have passed and the waiting for Carlisles' results is killing me (not literally) but it is killing Edward, and our relationship. Edward refuses to touch me, just how things used to be. I'm starting to believe becoming a vampire was now useless, because now of what could be my power could result to Edward and I are to going back to the way we used to be, passionless and unsatisfied.

Afraid to touch me, afraid I might yet again fall to floor and have yet another episode, afraid to impregnate me….again. I know inside he is only upset because the one he loves and calls his soul mate is sick…in some different way. He worries for me.

I believe he worries for the same 'what if's' that were running through my head when I was paralysed. Will this condition mean I'm only half vampire? Will I live a human life? How long will this condition last for? When will it stop or what will happen when the thing that does it in my body fails and die? Will I die will it or will it live forever? Edward is never used to not knowing. Even Alice can't see it.

That is what frightens me! If Alice can't see it, does that mean that in future there are new creatures that she isn't accused to in my future? Like the future babies my body could allegedly still create?

So many questions with answers at this point of time, the only thing I can do is wait.

It is late afternoon and I am feeding Renesmee in my arms while I slouch on the couch watching the latest TV. Her bottle is almost empty which means she will soon be off the sleep; a full baby is a tired baby. Something I think is so adorable about her is she drinks with her eyes closed, so precious.

Carlisle says that she is the right weight and as healthy as a baby should be at her age, only good news I've received in what feelings like a long time.

I heard a knock on the door; it was Edward entering the front door which was the left of the living room. He entered confused, shaken and most of all, scared. His skin was as pale as I've ever seen it before.

"Edward, What is it? What's wrong? Please" I said quickly, disturbing Renesmee, knocking the bottle out of her mouth, she begins to cry, and wail. Her cries echoed through entire house but Edward is not moved by it, his face is comatose just like I remember the day we found I was pregnant with Renesmee on Isle Esme. I stand rocking Renesmee in the living room, I see Edwards eyes are empty, like his soul has been sucked back to the darkness of his mind where he thinks alone.

Jasper at that very moment flashes through the door, put his hand on my shoulder and looks at Renesmee where she slows begins to weaken her sobs.

"Come back to the house Bella, Edward needs to be alone. You need to hear the results now. Alice and I will look after Nessie…please Bella."

I look back at Edward who hadn't moved a degree. He just stood there like a tree with no wind.

The truth was revealed, Edward and my fears were confirmed. But not all was bad news, in comparison. Carlisle explained that whatever occurs me to have my "human/vampire" period will last forever, it won't kill me. At least that was the good news.

The bad news was I could still have babies. Vampire babies, to which end we know nothing about. Pure breeds, will they be stronger, bigger, faster and have more powers? But most of all will they grow up adults and what will their appetite be like?

The volturi will never allow it. They could never begin to comprehend it. Rightfully they are just as scared as I am.

Is it worth the risk? To creature one and see.

I heard a knock at the door, I was nursing Renesmee to sleep with a bottle. She was almost asleep.

"Yes, come in"

It was Rosalie. She appeared saddened as she appeared up and saw Renesmee in my arms. A precious little baby.

One thing she will never be. A mother.

"Whats wrong rose?"

"Bella, will you have my baby?"


End file.
